De monstruos y cazadores de sombras
by Cassiopeia Druella Black Stark
Summary: *Este fic participa del Reto "Amor Prohibido" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras".* En una noche oscura y sinuosa, dos Parabatais se despiden...*Pesimo summary, no me maten*


_Este fic participa del Reto "Amor Prohibido" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"._

**Disclaimer: Todo esto le pertenece a Cassie Clare, yo solo tome prestado su mundo y a sus personajes para escribir esto**

La noche era terriblemente silenciosa y oscura, en un bosque, en las afueras de Idris, se hallaban dos amigos, Lucian y Valentine, un hombre lobo y un cazador de sombras, el primero miraba triste al suelo, mientras el otro miraba a la brillante luna sobre sus cabezas.

- Lo lamento.- El susurro de Valentine le erizo la piel al lobo, aun mas de lo que ya estaba.

- ¿Porque?¿¡Porque yo soy el que fue convertido en un monstruo!?.- Le pregunto dolido, dejando caer las penosas y silenciosas lágrimas por su rostro.

- ¿Que quieres que haga? ¿Que me convierta en un asqueroso y repulsivo hombre lobo también? Porque no puedo, no quiero ser un monstruo...-

Por primera ves desde que entraron a ese bosque oscuro y sinuoso, se miraron a los ojos, y cada uno vio el alma del otro, Lucian, vio como los ojos de Valentine le pedían perdón, y el vio el dolor en los ojos de Lucian al pensar que el lo odiaba, ¿como si pudiera odiarlo alguna ves? habían sido Parabatais, no había forma en que uno de ellos odiara al otro, se amaban, por eso estaba tan mal aquella situación, la Clave no podía saber sus sentimientos, los matarían o peor, los separarían. Pero ellos ya no eran Parabatai, el juramento se había roto cuando Lucian fue convertido, y ahora Valentine quería verlo morir, para no tener que soportar su supuesta humillación al tener a su ex-parabatai convertido en tal abominación

Ambos seguían mirando los ojos de los otros, transmitiéndose todo el dolor, la felicidad y el amor que ambos habían compartido desde que se conocieron, se fueron acercando lentamente, como si flotaran levemente sobre el pasto y hojas.

Valentine tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Lucian, y con delicadeza y lentitud le dio un pequeño beso, que no fue mas que un rose de labios, pero que los complació infinitamente ha ambos, cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos una ves mas y, con lentitud, Valentine retrocedió y retrocedió, hasta desaparecer de la vista de Lucian, y este con un suspiro, miro el arma entre sus manos, y apunto a su corazón, y disparo, y con una pequeña y lenta brisa, el ángel Raziel se llevo su alma.

Años mas tarde, las personas dirían, que Lucian fue encontrado una semana posterior a su muerte por su hermana, y que ella lloro y lloro al lado de el cuerpo de su hermano por lo que parecieron años, y que, como nunca había podido superar su muerte, su unió a las Hermanas de Hierro, cuentan también, que Valentine no asistió al funeral, y que cuando se caso con Jocelyn, el había reservado un asiento a un cazador de sombras que nunca asistiría, cuentan también, que su primogénito llevo el nombre Lucian en honor a su difunto parabatai, y que su segunda hija, se llamo Clarissa Lucia, y que el y Jocelyn siempre lo recordaron.

Cuentan que ellos dos vivieron una vida tan larga y pacifica como dos cazadores de sombras podrían tener.

Cuentan, que Valentine en su lecho de muerte, dejo caer un par de lágrimas, y que en medio de su llanto su esposa e hijos oyeron como le pedía perdón a Lucian, por haber sido tan estúpido años atrás, cuando en medio de la negrura de la noche le dijo que se suicidara, y las malas lenguas dicen, que Valentine siempre estuvo enamorado de el, se dice que cuando el cuerpo de Valentine, convertido en cenizas ya, algunos de los presenten notaron el espíritu de dos hombres, hombro con hombro, sonriendo, felices, porque por fin, el monstruo y el humano, estuvieron juntos y en paz...

No me maten!

A decir verdad es la primera ves que escribo algo ¡asi! y no se que tal quedo, es un EWE, demaciado EWE, no se, fue raro, lo escribi en unas dos horas, y no me tome mucho tiempo bien si de verdad estaba aceptable, pero no se ustedes diran que tal les parecio


End file.
